The core facility for the synthesis and sequence analysis of macromolecules provides Lombardi Cancer Center investigators with the facilities for protein sequencing, peptide synthesis, DNA synthesis, DNA sequencing, and densitometry. In 1991, the core facility was utilized by 38 Georgetown University investigators from 11 different departments. Of these users, more than 95% were members of the Lombardi Cancer Center. 84% of the projects utilizing the core facility over the past year were supported by peer-reviewed funding. The core facility is utilized by all of the program areas in this proposal. The core facility is supported by CCSG funding, user fees, and other institutional funding.